Dragoon Spirits: Hidden Spirits
by darklord2
Summary: Jake has discovered there are thousands of dragoons existing around the world. Will he become one too? willl he be able to handle it? Review Please^_^ there will be sequels if this is succesful


DRAGOON SPIRITS: HIDDEN SPIRITS  
  
D-Lord: hey my first fanfic. Review if u want any more chapters added, and if u don't review anyway. Oh yeah I don't own any of the game related things. The rest are mine ^_^ and remember this takes place in modern times so it is 2003.  
  
************  
  
Discover the Spirits  
  
"...And then he slammed him into the locker," Jake finished. Recess had just finished so Jake was telling his friend Eien about the fight he witnessed. They went straight to their lockers to get the books for the next period before rushing down the hallway to at least get a fair shot at making it to class on time.  
  
On the way Jake and Eien continued to talk about the fight. Zeck was Eien's friend. Although Jake could never quite figure out what those two had in common. Zeck had gone to the office...most likely he got suspended. Joey Michel from grade six had thrown a rock at Zecks head because Zeck shoved him onto the ground. Then Zeck went on a rampage and knocked the kid around the place. This quickly drew a crowd to the area. Mr. McNeil noticed right away and took the two to the office.  
  
"Heh, that's nothing," Eien bragged, " One time me and Zeck were training and he transf-"  
  
"What the hell's transfe or whatever u said?" Jake replied seeing as Eien had stopped mid-sentence and just stopped walking, "And training? What do you mean?"  
  
Eien went back to normal and gave Jake a playful shove then ran down the hallway to class. Jake sighed and chased after him. In the past two months Eien had been doing strange things like that all the time. One time Jake could have sworn he saw green flash on Eien's shirt, but then too eien had pulled away and ignored it. Today Jake planned on confronting Eien.  
  
In science class Jake took his usually seat between Jen and Rick. Rick was one of Jake's best friends. Next o Eien of course. At least he had managed to stay normal. Once they had a conversation of all the weird things going on at school. Rick hadn't noticed anything abnormal besides normal day things. As for Jen, Well, she was just as bad as Eien. She too seemed to be keeping a secret. She always got nervous during the water unit when Jake would ask her a question. She would say he had startled her but that Jake couldn't believe.  
  
"And remember we have our parts of the water cycle test next week," Mr. Fredrick finished, " Since you all have me again now you can take this time to catch up on work and study."  
  
Jake was taking out his papers as he took a brief glance at Jen, but then turned back around and stared at her. She seemed to be holding on to something in her shirt and was panicking. Jake could barely make out a blue glow just like the green one he had seen happens to Eien. He turned around and there Eien was doing the same and there was a green flash he was trying to cover up in his shirt as well. Jake turned around back to his desk so that the two would not notice him. Jen took a glance to the backseat, most likely to Eien.  
  
They made sure that no one was looking and rushed out of the room unnoticed, except by Jake that is. Jake did the same. He left the room and quietly hiding along the way followed them. Then they stopped. Jake took a hiding spot right next to a group of lockers.  
  
"Darkness of Fire" They said as one.  
  
A square part of the ceiling right above them vanished. A blue and green mist came out and covered them. Jake shut his eye since it was really bright. He cautiously opened them and stared. Everything was back to normal except-  
  
They were gone.  
  
He was almost pulled to that section where they had once stood, looked up and there was just the ceiling. No misty colors. Just the plain ceiling.  
  
"Darkness of fire," Jake said nervously.  
  
Nothing had happened. In disappointment Jake turned around and picked up his leg to leave. Then the ceiling vanished. With hope Jake waited to see the mist spread around him like it did to Eien and Jen. But it wasn't a brilliant mist that came to take him. Out of that ceiling s quick as lightning. As dreadful hand emerged. Darkness all around it. It grabbed Jake's neck. He tried to struggle against it but it didn't work. The pain was too much. Jake gave up. It dragged him into where the part of the ceiling had been and slammed him onto a hard floor..  
  
Panting Jake struggled to get onto his feet. He was scared like hell but he continued to walk. Then after seeing a door, Jake grabbed it and it too vanished. Scared Jake awaited the dreadful hand again, but....  
  
Right in front of him stood Eien, Jen, Zeck, and a few other kids Jake knew. The thing was. They had armor and wings and weapons. One summoned lightning onto his fist ready to attack. Zeck turned around in a dark suit and pointed a weird shaped sword at Jake's neck.  
  
"So you found the Dragoons."  
  
****************  
  
D-lord: Well wadda ya think so far? Another chapter or burn it? 


End file.
